The Rebels are Evil
by TrainerBronze
Summary: A Star Wars FanFiction taking place moments after the destruction of the Starkiller planet in Star Wars 7: The Force Awakens. They say that the rebels are the good, but are they all the time?


**A Star Wars FanFiction taking place moments after the destruction of the Starkiller planet in Star Wars 7: The Force Awakens. Enjoy, and may the Force be with you.**

 **A DIFFERENT ANGLE**

Power. Everyone wants it eh? The Empire did, but failed. The Trade Federation did, and failed. The First Order will soon be the next to fail. The Resistance? People see them as heroes. To protect them from the "terror" being us. I am FN-4581. And let me tell you my story.

I was raised on Tatoonie. Desert planet, nothing there. I grew up, lived a normal life, and then the First Order came. The First Order instructed me and my family to join their cause, and we could be safe from the true enemies, the Rebels. My father joined and my mother was in too. There was peace for a long time. Until, that faithful day. Morning, time to wake up, and I hear the First Order alarm, the Rebels were here. The sirens pierced my ears. I was only a teenager. I look into the sky, and see X-Wings flying by. Heading… Heading to the First Order Outpost… Where my parents were. I had no reaction time, a Stormtrooper ran to me, and brought me down onto the floor.

"GET DOWN!" He yelled. And I saw a pink ball of light, and it impacts the outpost. The explosion was quick, and I felt the shockwave. I screamed. My parents… Gone? Dead? The trooper held me back.

"Stay back! It's too dangerous! I am FN-1856! Your parents told me to keep you safe! We have to go… Now!" I ran to my hut, and grabbed my blanket. My only piece of my family left. And I ran with the trooper. We boarded a ship, and took off to a giant ship. The trooper said nothing along the ride. I didn't either. But these words echoed in my head, "The Rebels are evil."

FN-1856 took me to a scary looking man, whom I learned his name was General Kylo Ren. FN-1856 explained to General Ren my situation. Ren bent over and looked at me.

"Are you afraid child?" I nodded. He patted my head.

"It's ok to be afraid, But don't worry. You're safe from the tyranny." I felt like I could trust Ren. Kylo Ren looked at the trooper.

"Captain, I want you to personally train this child. He seems to have taken a liking upon you. He may be of use to our cause."

"Yes sir." The Trooper pushed my gently to the cavalry room. He changed my clothes into a sleek black suit, and picked up my blanket. He walked me into a room.

"Here, trainee. This is your room." I put my blanket down on the bed and smiled. I couldn't tell what the trooper's face looked like with his helmet covering it. FN-1856 told me to rest, and closed the door. I went into my bed, and tried to cry away my fears.

Morning. The Captain that saved my life woke me up. He took me into a room, and put a number on my arm. He chuckled.

"You are now, FN-4581. Welcome, to the First Order." I woke up every day, trained every day. FN-1856 was like a father to me, especially since I lost one. I felt no fear, and felt strong. There was never a time where I was never beside my Captain. Never. I had become one of the top troopers, and FN-1856 was proud of me.

"We're doing a great thing. Your mother and father would be proud." Those words have always been in my heart.

Alarm. A Rebel Invasion. I went to my battle station, and grabbed my blaster. I was now stationed on the new Starkiller planet, and Kylo Ren made it an acceptation to let my Captain with me. This time though, the Rebel Invasion was different. I hear a blast, it shakes the room. My Captain comes to me, and grabs my arm.

"The battle station is falling apart! We must leave FN-4581!" Another blast. The Station was about to blow. Starkiller was falling apart.

"All troopers to escape pods. All troopers to escape pods." Troopers pushed by me, eager to save their lives. There was one pod left, big enough for only one person. I stared at my Captain, he stared at me. Then, he pushed me into the pod. I yelled, and told my Captain to stop. Then for the first time in ages, he took off his helmet. I saw his face, and he smiled. My Captain threw his helmet at me.

"I liked you kid. Still do. You've been a great soldier, continue to be that. My story ends here, but continue to fight. Fight the rebels. Finish what I started." He threw my blanket at me. My last part of family. He pushed a button, and I was in space, blasted away. I looked through the little escape pod window. I saw the Starkiller base blow up, along with my friend. Someone I considered a father. I clenched my fist. I would one day avenge FN-1856. My name is FN-4581. And I have one thing to say, The Rebels are evil.


End file.
